Choose
by WolvesCry
Summary: Wendy is faced with a choice that will either way ruin her parents lives ,but could the pain of never knowing be better than knowing. The question is what does she want to choose?


"You don't have to go you could stay here with us" Peter said in a hopeful voice. The lost boys looked at Wendy with eyes shining with hope. "Please stay and tell us more stories" one of the younger of them squeaked.

"I can not" Wendy replied in her sweet English accent "I can't just leave my parents" she had to steady herself for a moment.

The lost boys looked up at her with wide tear brimmed eyes. "Please don't go" they pleaded.

Seeing the sad look on Wendy's face peter spoke up addressing the lost boys. "How about you go play outside?"

"Alright" and with that they reluctantly bustled outside slightly happier to get to play outside.

"Don't go to far!" Peter shouted after them not that it mattered much anymore.

Then they were alone Peter looked at sadly at Wendy who avoiding his gaze by looking sadly at the ground. "They really want you to stay" Peter stated in a soft voice.

With that Wendy looked up "do you?"

Peter looked at her intensely with his golden brown eyes "more than anything" he whispered

Wendy believed him the way he had said it she new he truly wanted her to stay and not just because she new lots of story's. "It all just doesn't seem fair" Wendy said the pain of the last few days welling up inside her. She hadn't cried after what happened not a single tear ,but in that moment the pain seemed to real to... painful.

Peter stepped toward her and she fell into his warm, safe embrace letting herself be held as she cried for her brothers and her parents and Peter, she cried for all the pain not just her own ,but the pain she had caused and was yet to cause with her choice. Peter pulled her to him as he sat down on the woven rocking chair. Wendy settled her head against his shoulder softly crying as they rocked back and forth calmed by the crackles of the fire and Peters comfort.

The lost boys came back some time later to find them still by the fire fast asleep and went off to bed themselves feeling tired from their hours of playing outside among the tall pines.

Wendy woke to find herself still in Peters arms rocking by the fire.

"Have you decided?" Peter asked as if sensing she was a awake.

"I-

"It's Alright if you haven't take your time" he whispered

She looked up at his face and gently wiped away a tear he hadn't been able to hold back. "Could I think about it for awhile"

"Of course take all the time your need."

She studied his face trying to read his expression. Since they had met a lot of things had happened. A lot of things had change including Peter ,but she understood what the expression was. It was pain.

After Peter left to talk to the lost boys Wendy decided to clear her head and go for a walk. She found herself down by the lagoon watching the mermaids swim about doing jumps in the air and stirring the water with their hands making it glow a light sparkly blue. After making sure she was a safe distance away She turned her head away and pulled out her silver locket. She popped it open and examined the picture inside. It was a family photo they'd had taken while following their father on one of his business trips. She studied her own face in the picture how she had a pretty blue gown on and her deep red hair was in curls. "I'm not that girl anymore. She died with her brothers." With that thought she knew she should probably throw the locket into the lagoon with the mermaids ,but it was the only picture of her family she had left so she looped it around her next and tucked it into her dirty, torn dress. As soon as she reached the opening to their secret tree home Peter was just coming out. He looked happy to see her ,but then his face clouded with pain remembering she might be leaving soon.

"I've decided" she said

"Oh" he whispered

She took a step towards him then another in till she was right in front of him. Peter didn't move a muscle. She looped her arms around his neck as she leaned up and whispered "I choose you"

Peter tilted his head back slightly "you're sure?" he whispered

Not bother to answer she pulled her self closer to and lightly touched his lips with hers. He kissed her back harder their bodies melting together. His lips were soft and warm against hers. "I choose" she whispered half to herself.


End file.
